Dark like Ink and Cole
by OPFan37
Summary: Howdy, everybody! I'm Captain Cole! And I'm the new villain of 'Bendy the Dancing Demon! The Elma Fudd, the Pete, you get the idea. Are you ready for some hilarious antics and jaw-dropping action? Then get ready for our awesome adventure through darkness, misery...and...death...and of our horrible existence in this world which we don't belong in...I just wanted to save her...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Pilot

Hey there, boys and girls! Ladies and gentlemen! I'm Captain Cole!

You may know me from such episodes of 'Bendy the Dancing Demon' as 'Bendy in The Great Cape Caper' and 'Bendy in Fright Or Flight' presented on Sillyvision!

This is my exciting origin story! You all know me, right? I'm the dashing hero designed to fight that dastardly devil Bendy! Ooooooooh, he gets me all riled up with his cheeky antics, that Bendy!

So! Are you sitting comfortably? Do you have enough popcorn? Great! Then relax, and let me tell you my tale...

I was first conceived by a wonderful young lady named Emily Walters! She's my creator! She initially started work as a humble helper for the company. Y'know, making coffee and stuff! But she had biiiiiiiiiig ambitions! She wanted to make it in the animation industry! But to even start dreaming about all that fancy stuff, she needed to get the top guys attention! She needed to hit 'em with a bid idea that would really wow them!

So, she made me! Yaaaaaaaaaaay! I was just a simple little hand drawing on a scrap of paper at the time. Emily wasn't very good at drawing, so I came out a little messy, but she still spent hours and hours designing me and working on me. Good gum, I could feel all her love just pouring into me! She even spent ages just trying to decide on my name! I'm glad she gave me the one she did!

Emily presented me to Mr. Drew the day after she finished in a super special pitch, and Mr. Drew loved her idea, a.k.a, me! And I was gonna be put on the show, and that meant Emily could help out with episodes!

...Uh...heh...yeah, thing is. Um...know how I said I was a hero? well, that kinda makes me the...villain of the story. Because, y'know, Bendy is the lovable little imp, right? Emily did have that purpose for me when she designed me, so I still like it, it's just kind of a downer remembering it. But I play a great villain! Some changes had to be made to my personality to fit the supposed bad guy role. I was supposed to be more vain, a bit more pompous...y'know, that kinda thing. It wasn't so bad, and if I could be a star, then it was fine by Emily!

I got a whole new, super design as well! Of course, I have the same gloves and eyes as all the other characters, and a super big, confident smile! I've also got a big 'C' badge in a diamond on my chest, and on my head I've got my black helmet with my big round goggles! And you know my favorite thing? It's my scarf! it's super long and the two ends always flutter behind me, even when there's no wind blowing! because that's how...uh...vain I'm supposed to be.

I had a super cool design, a part on the show, and a voice actor! I was so super duper psyched for my first episode! It was one just to introduce me as well! It was 'Bendy vs. Captain Cole'! You remember it, don't you? I mean, you HAD to have seen it, right?

But anyway, that was my first role, and my first time really acting! That was the first time I also met him as well...Bendy.

We met on storyboards prior to the animation starting. he seemed like a really nice guy. Sure he was a bit annoying at times what with all the tricks he pulled, but he was always happy and loved to make folks laugh! It wasn't long after that when our story was all planned out and we were getting animated.

Now, juuuuuuuuuuuust in case you didn't see the episode (but you totally did, right?) it started out as any normal Bendy episode, with him just causing mischief. In this one, he had just stolen a whole batch of pies from a salesman, and this was my big entrance!

"Stop right there, villain!" I cried as I jumped into the frame.

"Waaaah!" Bendy cried out, throwing his last three pies into the air, and having to catch them by assuming a comical position to catch them all. "Who are you?"

"Who am I? How could you not know who I am?" My voice actor said it in this really...stuck-up, voice, so I had to follow suite. "I am Captain Cole! Defeater of bad guys! Rescuer of cats in trees! Handsome hero all round!" Then I had to pull out my hand mirror out of my pocket and flash myself a grin, a little star shining in my teeth before I put it back. I didn't like that mirror.

"Cap'n? What are you cap'n of?" Bendy asked on cue.

"It's 'Captain', and a title, you foolish fiend." I berated him. "But anyway! You stole those pies from that citizen!" I then snapped my fingers and held out my hand. "Give them to me so that I may return them!"

Bendy looked down at his pies, then at me. "Give 'em to you?"

"Indeed." I nodded.

"...Okey-dokey!" I would then brace myself as he splatted one of them in my face, having to remain stone shocked still as he stuffed the other two in his mouth and run off. I would then shake my head frantically to throw off the cream.

"Come back here you dastardly devil!" That. that right there. That was my catchphrase. My 'scwewy wabbit'. I basically had to say it every episode I was in. Anyway, I ran after him, only for him to hide behind an impossibly thin tree, and for me to screech to a halt and look around annoyed. "Where did he go?" I would huff in an annoyed manner.

Then, as I was looking around, he would pop out behind me and blow a raspberry, making me whip my head around only to find nothing there. "I know you're here!" I cried out, as he appeared behind me again and hit a whoopee cushion, making me jerk up. "Stop messing around you irritating imp!" Now, I'm sure you guys know the rule of three joke, well, the third time he popped around behind him, he straight up kicked me in my caboose, making me fly forward with my goggles covering my eyes as plane noises played in the background, watching as I 'flew' across the ground from the force of the kick and making me crash into a tree, upon which two eggs would crack over my goggles, making it look like I had eggs for eyes.

I obviously don't need to tell you the rest of the episode, right? It was such a cracking good watch, you couldn't have missed it! It was a big success! I was a good character! I was part of the Sillyvision crew!

From then on, I appeared in more episodes, I had a whole tone of appearances, I appeared on plenty of storyboards and character reference sheets, I felt like a celebrity! I got to meet Boris and Alice, boy golly, it was like a dream come true!

Of course, I would always have time for Emily. She carried a little drawing of me wherever she went, so I could see her whenever I wanted.

Sometimes, late at night, she'd pull me out and talk to me. She'd talk to me about all her hopes and dreams, how she wanted to start her own cartoon, and how she had all these ideas in her head. Occasionally she'd tell me whole episodes she had lined up, and described each sound effect in explicit detail. And then she'd laugh and call herself silly for talking to a picture. Yet I didn't mind. I loved hearing to her talk, about her dreams, her ambitions, because she made me into what I was then.

...Unfortunately...I'm reminiscing on golden days.

Things...began to happen. Mr. Drew began acting weird, hiding himself away, mumbling to himself, locking doors. Then Bendy went missing, which I thought was impossible, there were pictures of him everywhere! But each one I saw, I couldn't feel his presence, he just remained lifeless. Then, these pipes began appearing all throughout the studio. They were big, ugly, pulsating tubes that pumped non-stop, like the veins of some kind of creature. Boris and Alice followed shortly after...then even people in the studio began to disappear...I didn't know if they were leaving or if it was...something else.

One night, Emily talked to me again. She told me how worried she was about all the things going on, and that she was a little scared. She said she was going to talk to Mr. Drew tomorrow about leaving, even though she wasn't confident enough to start on her own yet. It had become SUPER scary. For both of us.

The next day, I felt utterly alone. I didn't want to intrude on her, it felt like she had to do it alone...but at the same time, I was so lonely...so empty.

Then I heard her scream. It echoed throughout the walls. I panicked. I went over to her little picture of me as fast as I could.

But she wasn't holding me. I was on the ground. Had she dropped my picture? Where was I anyway? I looked around as best I could from within my small space. I seemed to be in a circle, it was painted on the ground in ink. It had candles around it as well, and it looked like it had a star in the middle of it. I'd never seen anything like it before. Then I heard her scream again.

"Emily!" I pushed against the edge of my paper. She was in trouble! I had to do something! Anything! I was frantic, I didn't know what to do!

Then, I felt something splash onto me. Something heavy too. It was ink. I was completely splattered in the dark, familiar liquid, and that solid...something. At the time, i didn't know if it was a broken pipe or some divine intervention, but i had to help Emily right away.

Using as much strength as I could muster, I pushed against the paper, and I could feel it melt away. I was pushing myself upwards, the ink around me clinging to me, forming around me, molding me. I was rising up, up out of that darkness. I was being born.

I rose up, the sound of splattering and spitting echoing around as I was formed. It was...odd, to say the least. I felt different...whole, yet also uncomfortable.

I tried to move my arms, but I found I couldn't. I looked down and found that they were stuck to my sides with ink, the 'C' on my chest had melted into a mess, as I also felt ink drip down from my forehead, making my goggles stick themselves to my eyes. My scarf somehow pulled through, but big black ink splotches had stuck to the ends, and they fell limp behind me in the black liquid.

I tried to take careful steps. it was hard, I wobbled a lot, but I could do it. I was walking, existing, in this plane of existence. Moving, breathing, feeling...

The scream resounded a third time, and I instantly remembered the situation. I ran forward, looking around desperately.

"E...Eeeeee...!" I tried to speak, finding it difficult. "Eeeee...Eeeemiiiiilyyyyy! Emiiiiiilyyyyy!"

A fourth scream. To the right of me. I ran down the corridor as fast as I could, only to screech to a halt at what I saw.

The entire floor was flooded with ink. Big, gloopy black ink that looked like it would swallow me whole, as the walls were smeared with it, the walls oozed it from those pipes that crawled across every surface.

And in the center of this swamp of darkness, I could see her in the middle. Emily. She had short, light brown hair in a nice little bob cut, now splattered with black, and clear blue eyes stricken with fear as her t-shirt and jeans were drenched in ink.

Holding her by the neck was...I initially didn't know what it was, and I didn't want to believe what I had the tiniest hint it could've been. It looked like a monster melting as ink covered its entire body. All that could be seen was a recognizable cheeky grin.

"...B...Bendy?" I managed to speak.

It turned to look at me, as well as Emily. "Oh...god...Cole?" Emily asked.

"Emily!" I gasped as it stepped towards me, making me step back out of pure fear. Ink dripped from its body like blood as it moved towards me, still holding Emily. I had to question whether this was really Bendy or not.

"Ah...Aaaaahhhhhh!" Emily screamed as its grip seemingly tightened.

"Emily!" I cried out desperately. I had to save her! I was Captain Cole! What kind of hero was I if I couldn't save the person who made me!?

I don't know if it was pure will, or some other force, bu the ink on the ends of my scarf molded itself into sharp, dark claws, and I could suddenly move my scarf ends as if they were my own arms. Thinking quickly, I jumped forward and pushed into its chest using one of my new arms, making it drop Emily as I shoved it all the way to the back of the room and pinned it against the wall.

"Are you...really Bendy?" I tired to study it as it thrashed around in my grip, and Emily picked herself up out of the ink, coughing violently. I looked back at her. "Emily! Run!" She stumbled for a second, but then turned and began running.

However, 'Bendy' sank into the ink out of my grip, and resurfaced in front of me, making her scream! "Emily!" Thinking quickly I jumped back and slashed forward with one of my claws, making it sink back into the ink. I then used my arms to pick her up bridal style. "Don't worry, Emily, I've got you!"

"You're...Cole...my Captain Cole..." She breathed, obviously traumatized.

"Yeah. Don't worry, I'm gonna get you to safety!" I began running through the corridors, looking for the exit.

"How can you be here...how is any of this possible?" She panted.

"I don't know." I told her. "Don't talk, you need your energy."

At that, she gave a weak laugh. "You...you have the personality I wanted for you...not that stupid stuck-up one."

"Of course. You made me like that." I told her.

"...But god...what happened to you?" She asked.

I looked down at my condition. "I must've messed up or something...all I wanted to do was save you."

"...Why?" She asked.

"You made me." I gave a toothy smile. "And I loved all the stories you told me at night.

"Oh god...you heard those?" She chuckled lightly. "...That's embarrassing..."

"I loved them." I told her, making her smile.

Suddenly, we heard crashing behind us. "Oh god, it's coming!" Emily instinctively grabbed my chest, only to recoil at the ink melting on her.

I ran as fast as my legs would allow, until we made it into the main hall. "The exit is over there!" I ran towards it, only to trip and drop Emily as ink formed around my legs and sucked me in.

"Cole!" Emily had also been caught by ink.

"Emily!" I desperately tried to pull myself out, but to no avail.

The thing emerged in between us, smiling down at our misery.

"Cole! It's pulling me in!" Emily shrieked as she clawed at thew ground.

"Emily! Hold on, Emily! I'll come save you!" I again pulled, but nothing budged. "Come on! Move!"

"Cole! Cooooo-!" I could only watch as the ink pulled her into the ground, swallowing her up completely.

"EMILY!" I screamed as the ink pulled me in further. "Nooooooo! Emily! Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" I pressed my scarf arms against the ground, and using all of my strength I pushed upwards and erupted out of the ink. "What did you do to her!?" I slashed at it, only for it to sink into the ink again. "Give her back!" I smashed my arms into the ground, making ink splatter everywhere. "Give Emily back!" I smashed the ground again in anger.

"Emily...Emily..." I fell to my knees as something began to leak from my eyes. It was ink. It was all ink. I was completely surrounded by liquified darkness.

"Emilyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" I cried in sorrow as I fell to my knees and began sobbing violently.

And that's my story! The origin story of Captain Cole! Exciting, isn't it!? Sorry if any of you younger viewers got scared by that, should have mentioned that...

After I lost Emily...I retreated back into the darkest corners of the studio, to look for that thing that was 'Bendy'...

But I won't say what I was gonna do to it. I'm a kids cartoon after all!

...Emily didn't really say 'oh god' to be honest...she was a lot more sweary...

Because she was scared...very, very scared...

Emily...

...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 'The Dark Vigilante'

Welcome back, everybody! To another exciting recollection of the adventures of me! Captain Cole!

So, on our previous telling, I told all of you wonderful boys and girls about how I came into being and my recruitment into Sillyvision!...And everything else that followed.

But let's not focus on that right now! I'm sure that all of you wonderful people are BIG fans of 'The Bendy Show'! Otherwise, why would you be listening to this?

You wanna know what my favourite part of the show is? The wacky adventures? The silly antics? The backgrounds? The characters, meaning me and everybody else?

Nope! It's the music! I love the music of our show! It's so chipper and happy and puts a huge smile on your face! I love the way it'll be all peppy and positive, then rise into a huge explosion when something funny happens! The drums! The trumpets! The piano! I just love how it all works together so well! I could listen to it all day!

Y'know, my voice actor actually made a short little song for me 'cause he liked me so much! I'd sing it to myself over and over and over again! It went like this:

 _Captain Cole is the top super hero,_

 _The new villain of The Bendy Show._

 _That cheeky grin anybody would know,_

 _He's up and at 'em, getting ready to go!_

Emily thought it was a bit stuck-up, but I loved it! It felt like getting a piece of fanart or fanfiction about me! I was blushing so much everybody noticed it! I even made my own little tune for it that I would whistle all the time. Boy, it sure would annoy Bendy!

Yeah...I love music...

...

Maybe that's how I found myself wandering around in the music room.

How long had it been since I had lost Emily? Hours? Days? Weeks? Months? Years? I couldn't tell. In this 'world' of ours there didn't seem to be any sense of time, only flickering lights and dripping ink.

I was still hunting for that...thing, that was 'Bendy'. It seemed to have fled further into the studio. Maybe it saw me as a threat, or something dangerous...well, good. It should.

I actually managed to find something. The ink machine. The object that Mr. Drew had been so obsessed with. It was off when I found it. I didn't know if it had run out of power, or if it had broken, but I sure as heck didn't want to fix it. Didn't want to ruin anybody else's life.

You guys may already know this, because you OBVIOUSLY watched our show, but there were more characters then me, Bendy, Boris and Alice. Background characters, citizens, little people, animals, objects with human features. They were few in appearance, but I still considered them friends and coworkers, so I didn't want to drag them into this reality and end up ruing them like I ruined myself.

Anyway, I'm getting off topic. I found myself heading down to the music room. Everything was set up how I remembered it. All the instruments, wow, I loved the instruments back in our pages, they were so shiny and lively. These ones though, they felt abandoned and sad, rusty in a way. Even unloved. It was enough to broke a hero's heart.

I actually found that little song about me, on a scrap of paper tucked away in a chair. Reading it made me crack a little warm smile from the memory of hearing it for the first time.

I don't know why, but I felt a little burst of inspiration, and decided I wanted to write more of it. So I found a pen (there was obviously plenty of ink around) and started writing. it was kinda difficult having to hold the pen with my new scarf claws, but i managed to finish the song:

 _Captain Cole is the top super hero_

 _The new villain of The Bendy Show_

 _That cheeky grin anybody would know_

 _He's up and at 'em, getting ready to go_

 _/_

 _Captain Cole would always save the day_

 _But then a monster took his creator away_

 _Now he's drowning in his dark dismay_

 _And is on the hunt for a demon to slay_

 _/_

 _With ink in eyes its hard to see_

 _Up to your ankles and its hard to flee_

 _Choking you and its hard to breathe_

 _But you will be set free_

 _Just hold your breathe and believe_

 _In the dark vigilante!_

 _/_

 _Shiny goggles sat on top of his head_

 _Now their stuck to his eyes with tears of dread_

 _And pitch black claws are on the end of his threads_

 _Such an existence makes you wish you were dead_

 _/_

 _The cheeky smiles now a gloomy frown_

 _His body of ink is dripping down_

 _No more a hero then a blackened_ _clown_

 _Thoughts_ _darkened like a cursed crown._

 _/_

 _With ink in eyes its hard to see_

 _Up to your ankles and its hard to flee_

 _Choking you and its hard to breathe_

 _But you will be set free_

 _Just hold your breathe and believe_

 _In the dark vigilante!_

 _/_

 _Just tell yourself don't give up hope_

 _Takes all your sanity just to cope_

 _Feel bound by both ink and rope_

 _Supposed_ _to be just a funny trope_

 _/_

 _Nothing else that he can do_

 _Except hope and pray that he too_

 _Can make them laugh, someone like you_

 _And kill the cursed spawn of Joey Drew!_

 _/_

 _With ink in eyes its hard to see_

 _Up to your ankles and its hard to flee_

 _Choking you and its hard to breathe_

 _But you will be set free_

 _Just hold your breathe and believe_

 _In the dark vigilante!_

...It turned out...darker, then I expected.

But hey, I wrote it, and it took me a while! Thinking of all of those rhymes was hard you know!

Despite how somber it was, I was still happy, somewhat, with what I had written, so I decided to see if I could play some instruments and make a good tune out of it!

The piano was always my favourite. it could be so soft and melancholy, but it could also be fast, hyper and happy, or even slow, long and sad, just with a few movements of your fingers!

I tried to move my arms to reach the keys, forgetting that they were always stuck to my side nowadays. Funny thing to forget, I know. Instead, I moved my claws and made them hover over the keys. Whenever I looked at them, I would still jump a little. It was just hard to remember that they were now an extension of myself, stuck to the ends of my once lovely scarf.

Tentatively, I pressed them against the keys, hearing the instrument let out multiple sounds of strong vibrating strings within itself, and I found myself waiting until the multiple sounds had completely faded away, until I lifted my claws up, leaving a few splotches of ink on the faded white pieces.

"It's you..."

I stopped and spun around in shock at the new voice. I mean, a new voice was very strange to me given the context. What I came face to face with was some kind of...person, completely covered in ink. He was wearing a Bendy mask, and a pair of dungarees not unlike Boris'.

"...Who are you?" I hesitantly asked.

"Nonononono. It's you who is more important here." The more he talked, the more I seemed to recognise the voice, as he leaned in uncomfortable close. "You...it's you isn't it? Cole...Captain Cole..."

"...Wait..." I listened closely. "That voice...Sammy? Sammy Lawrence? The head of music?"

"I am...flattered, that you remember me." He hissed. "I never thought that you would be blessed...you don't seem...deserving of it."

"What are you talking about? And what happened to you?" I persisted.

"You...you are our lords enemy." Sammy hissed. "You are the greatest heathen to his glorious name! The one who threatens his glorious reign!"

I backed away slowly. He was creeping me out. "Hold on...are you, talking about Bendy?"

"If I kill you...he will reward me! He will thank me for ridding him of his greatest adversary!" Sammy almost laughed as he suddenly picked up an axe! "All in his name!"

"Woah!" I jumped back as he swung the axe down, barely missing me. "Are you insane!?"

"It is all for his sake! All for the sake of our saviour!" He raised the axe again.

Before he could do any more damage, I grabbed him by his midsection and slammed him into the ground, making him release his grip on the axe, before i held him in the air. "Tell me properly! What happened to you, Sammy!? How long have you been here!?"

"Faithful followers shall tell nothing to filthy enemies of their leaders!" Sammy raged as he uselessly thrashed around in my grip.

"How did you end up this way?" I continued to question. "Has this happened to everyone?...Is...Is Emily like you? Is Emily alive!?"

"Emily Walters! She is the one who created you!" Sammy yelled. "She is a disgusting traitor! She should never have created you! It is her fault! She is-GAH!" In my anger I smashed him into the wall, knocking over several instruments.

"Take that back!" I hissed, getting up in his face. "Take back everything you just said! Emily was the nicest, kindest person ever! Don't you DARE insult her in front of me!"

"Heathens! Heathens, both of you!" He continued to scream. "You will never escape his influence...for he is the true one out of you all...he is Bendy!"

Suddenly, I felt something forcefully hit me from behind, making me release him. I spun around to be met with what looked like half-bodied creatures made entirely out of ink.

"What are these things!?" I thought aloud, before I crushed one with one of my claws, making it collapse into a black mess. I then slashed two others with my other claw, splattering them against the wall. I instantly turned around only to find Sammy running out of the room!

"Sammy!" I made to chase after him, only for two more of the things to emerge. "Get out of my way!" I smashed them into each other, making them explode into ink as I rushed past them, looking around frantically only to find him nowhere in sight.

"Sammy! Where are you!?" I shouted, of course getting nothing in reply. "Nggggh! He ran off! Little...!" I sighed. There was no point getting worked up over it.

I sidled back into the music room, which was now quite damaged. I placed all of the instruments back correctly and made sure no more of those things were around before i sat down on one of the chairs.

"Sammy...what on earth happened to him? How long as he lived down here? Don't people need, like, food and water and all that to live?" I pondered. "This is weird...but, if Sammy is alive, maybe Emily is as well! And at this point...that's the only thing I can hope..."

It was a real crying shame that nobody got my song. I'd spent so much work on it as well! Oh well, I suppose it doesn't matter.

After all...I didn't like music as much after that.


End file.
